


In our private space

by SumSteal1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change, The Galra are somewhat peaceful, alternative universe, minor crossdressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumSteal1/pseuds/SumSteal1
Summary: Keith is a half galra who does not fit in with anyone, except the champion Shiro. With no idea how to handle his feelings or temper, he is dragged on a secret mission by Shiro. Their mission is simple. Bring the Altean prince Lance home to his arranged wedding with the Galra prince Lotor, so that the two races may once again live peacefully together. But nobody told Keith that it would be this hard to do.





	In our private space

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to write a good summery, or tags... and I have a writers' block so...   
> Here.. have a (hopefully) long story about Altean prince Lance and a Galra soldier Keith. 
> 
> This first chapter has Shiro x Keith, but do not worry your pretty head, because it won't stay like this.  
> This story is meant to be Klance, so don't worry. It will come. I PROMISE!! XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy my mess. 
> 
> (((I might redo this entire story when I don't have a writers' block!)))
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------

Keith has always been alone. An outcast of the social constructs in the Galra race. He only had his mother. Keith always had a hard time finding his balance in the middle of the chaos of the world. Not to mention that he was smaller than the normal Galra male, paler than the normal galra, and in general looked nothing like a full blood galra. Perhaps because he was not a full blood Galra. However, Keith was hardworking, ambitious and always had faith that he could make life easier for himself and his mother. When he had that promise to himself, he had not expected what was yet to come. When Keith became a Galra soldier, he was forced to move into campus in order to be closer to the training grounds. It had become his new home, yet without a family. On campus, he only had the champion. But Keith just knew him as Shiro. Shiro was a human, but he was strong enough to make it as a galra soldier. The champion as everyone called him. He had survived the toughest of the Galra tests. It had been hard for Shiro to live with the Galra and their rules, but it changed. Shiro never expressed distress or anger towards the Galra after he found Keith. Shiro was strong and a natural born leader, But he also showed a great deal of support for Keith and helped him get by with the others. Keith caught Shiro's interest simply for being the smallest Galra in the bunch, with a stubborn, strong and hotheaded personality. They quickly grew a strong bond and had been inseparable ever since.

Keith locked the door to his room as he changed into his clever disguise. A disguise which was simply purple knee socks, a purple skirt, a crop top and a lot of smoky makeup. He still had his gloves on, because he never took those off. However, no one ever seemed to figure out that it was Keith, regardless of the gloves. With the complete change, Keith headed out on the small balcony in his room. He had sneaked out a million times, but he was always nervous about getting caught. He stepped up on the railing and slowly made his way down to the ground. With a meter left down, Keith let go and landed on his feet. He looked around quickly to make sure nobody had seen him, before finally heading away from the scene. But why was Keith dressed as a female? He could easily just go out in his normal everyday wear. However, It was no secret that females were treated very differently from men. And unlike so many other races, the Galra treated women with much respect and care. Which was exactly why Keith saw the female clothes as a clever disguise. That, and the fact that Keith was the same height as the average Galra female. He was able to fool people by looking like a female and get in and out of places he normally would not be allowed in as a male.

Keith snuck out of the gates to his campus and started running along the streets. A few Galra males turned their heads to look at him, but he ignored and kept running. As he got closer to a tall white-bricked building, he came to a normal walk. He dusted himself off quick before making his way up the staircase towards the door. He was greeted by two guards by the door, before heading inside and towards the reception desk. A guard smiled from behind the counter at the sight of Keith. If the guard only knew that Keith was actually a male, he would not be smiling like that.

"Hello, ma'am. What can I do for you today?" the security guard asked as he leaned over the counter towards Keith. Keith smiled back slightly before he slipped the guard a letter. A written letter from the champion, requesting Keith's presence. The guard read through the letter carefully before handing it back and nodding towards the elevator. Keith folded the letter and headed towards the elevator. He could feel the guard's eyes on him, however, not out of suspicion. Keith had been requested many times, so it was easy for an outsider to assume that the champion had found a Galra female to entertain himself with. However, Shiro was clearly not the only one interested in Keith's female disguise. Many males turned their heads when Keith was in his female disguise. With eyes were usually filled with desire, which disgusted Keith more than anything.

Keith clicked for the 6th floor, and as the elevator door closed he let out a deep sigh. He disliked the desireful eyes some of the Galra men gave him when he wore his disguise, but it could not be helped. He did look like a female after all. And it was the only way they would ever let Keith enter the building to see Shiro. As a ding sounded from the elevator and it came to a stop, the doors opened and Keith stepped out of the elevator. He stepped up to the double doors and pushed them open. Keith's eyes quickly scanned the room but there was no sign of Shiro in the big living room. He slowly made his way towards the bedroom, and with a gentle push, he peeked into the room. Shiro was sitting on the bed, looking at something that looked like a picture. It took Shiro a minute before noticing Keith. Once noticed, Keith smiled and opened the door fully as he stepped in.

  
"I'm starting to get used to the skirt now" Shiro chuckled as he hid away the small picture he had been looking at in the drawer beside the bed.

"Yeah... So is everyone else it seems" Keith huffed with a smile as he stepped over to Shiro. Shiro stood up and ran his head over Keith's hair, before kissing Keith's forehead. Keith simply placed his hands on Shiro's chest and closed his eyes. It was no secret by now that their bond was not purely platonic. They were not dating, but they had done this and that. Most time to ease stress and release tension, but it worked like a charm. By now it had become a safe place for them to be alone together. In each other's arms where nobody could see them or judge them for the emotions, they let out to each other. However, it was not meant to be confused with a relationship. Keith did not love Shiro, and he was pretty sure Shiro had a special someone back on earth. Shiro never told, but a sudden sadness would come over Shiro once in a while. Keith however, found himself unable to love anything or anyone. Or perhaps he just did not know what loving someone meant, or what it was like to be in love.

The silence and the calm of the moment made Shiro smile. He then lifted Keith's face by the chin, causing Keith to open his eyes. Shiro's dark grey eyes met Keith's dark blue eyes before their lips met in a tender soft kiss. It was always like that. As the kiss proceeded, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro's arms wrapped themselves around Keith's slender figure. The kiss became a little more passionate when Keith started pushing Shiro towards the bed. In a matter of 5 minutes, Shiro was sitting on the bed with Keith on his lap. Both wrapped in each other's embrace, and the sweet feeling of extasy from the kiss.

  
"Rough day?" Shiro asked softly as their lips finally parted ways, to allow them both a moment of air. 

"Kinda..." Keith whispered as he looked down. He let his arms slide back from Shiro's neck, and let them rest on Shiro's chest. 

"What happened?" Shiro asked as he leaned back a slight bit to get a better view of Keith's face. He held himself up with one arm and had his other arm wrapped around Keith's waist, with his hand resting on Keith's shoulder. 

"Nothing, just... This one dude pushed me into the dirt.. the usual" Keith whispered before ending the sentence with a small sigh. 

"Alexios?" Shiro frowned.

"Yeah" Keith looked back up at Shiro, allowing their eyes to meet.

"I don't blame him. You're so much better than him. He's jealous" Shiro said as he leaned in and rested his forehead against Keith's.

"He is annoying is what he is" Keith chuckled low. Shiro had a way of making Keith feel better, even if it was small pointless things he got upset over.

Keith ended up telling Shiro about the training session that had gotten heated. How this Alexios guy had pushed Keith into the dirt in order to win a climb. To which Keith lost his temper and almost stabbed Alexios with his knife. A heated argument had evolved between the two, till their leader had stepped in and broken them up. Who knew what could have happened if he had not. Shiro listened through Keith's entire story, before coming with his opinion on it. As always Shiro was rational. Telling Keith how hotheaded he was and to control his temper. But he also told Keith how he thought Alexios was jealous because he was nowhere nearly as good as Keith. Sometimes Shiro's opinion was hard to hear, but Keith needed to hear the truth from someone. And out of everyone, Shiro was the only one who dared to tell the truth about everything. Keith dared to ask about the photo Shiro had been looking at, but as always Shiro brushed off the question. They then continued their tender kisses which quickly heated. As they always did. Keith spent 4 out of 7 nights at Shiro's place, and tonight was no different. They would get heated, have sex and then cuddle up and fall asleep. Keith would wake up early, take a shower before leaving to head back to campus for morning training. His morning training was always lead by Shiro. So even though they spent the night together, they would see each other at morning training, exchanging a quick smile, before working hard. The same things, simply on a different day. However, despite being content, Keith could not help but wonder if his life would ever become more. Keith often found himself wondering if he could ever fall in love, ever make his mother proud, ever be sent on missions. Even wonder if he could ever be more than what he is. A simple half blood galra.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

 

"Kogane!" Shiro called over as he pushed the door to the changing room open. Keith looked up at the sudden shouting. Shiro's voice was so serious when they were in public. Nothing like the Shiro Keith had gotten to know in private. In public, Shiro was serious and tough. 

"The headmaster wants to see you. Hurry up" Shiro stared at Keith, the coldness of the stare almost scared Keith. He knew it was just a facade, but it was scary how different he could be when he was serious. Keith quickly got up, grabbed his bag and followed Shiro. They headed down the long hallways side by side before Shiro peeked over at Keith.

"Did something happen during training?" Shiro asked. 

"No. Not today" Keith's head shot up and he looked at Shiro. Shiro simply frowned and looked away. It was unlike the headmaster to call Keith in despite the many times he had gotten in trouble during training. Keith had become a soldier by his own strength and power, while most others paid to be trained. It was like a scholarship of a sort. But now, a sudden fear gripped onto Keith. If the headmaster were to throw him out now, he could never fulfil the promise he had made to himself. He stared at Shiro while they walked. Shiro quickly looked back, before looking away again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're fine" Shiro whispered, in the same tone he normally used to calm Keith down.

Shiro stopped out front the headmaster's door and gently knocked. A mumbled 'come in' caused Shiro to push open the door. Shiro stepped into the office, followed by a slightly nervous Keith. The headmaster leaned back in his leather chair and his eyes quickly found Keith, who tried his best to hide behind Shiro, but without luck.

"Ah... Keith Kogane" the headmaster mumbled. 

"Y-Yes sir" Keith stepped forwards.

"I assume you know why I called you here. The stunt you pulled in yesterday's training is a whole new level of stupidity for you." The headmaster's voice was harsh, yet with a hint of remorse. 

"Yes, I know. I lost my temper and--" Keith started.

"And that isn't the first time either" The headmaster cut him off.

"No," Keith simple said and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Honestly..." the headmaster stood up from his chair with a deep sigh, "What am I supposed to do with you, Keith. You're an impressing soldier, and we need someone like you, but your temper is a huge problem."

"I understand, sir" Keith mumbled. He already knew this. He had heard Shiro say it a million times, yet Shiro's words were always followed with a compliment. Perhaps Keith got used to that because he was expecting one now. But there was no way the headmaster would give him one. There was an awful silence in the room. The headmaster stared at Keith for what seemed like forever. Almost as if he was expecting his eyes to burn Keith, or cause Keith to look up.

"Sir, if I may..." Shiro's voice finally broke the intense silence. 

"Yes?" The headmaster finally changed his focus from Keith to Shiro.

"I'd like to propose a solution... As such, my partner for the Altean mission has refused to join, and I am in need of a new partner. I'd like to request Kogane to join me" Shiro explained. The headmaster's eyes turned wide in confusion. A mission. Keith's confusion caused him to look over at Shiro as well. Shiro had not mentioned him going on any mission. When was he going to tell him about that?

"The problem here is his temper. It can cause a lot of trouble--" the headmaster started.

"But it can also be very useful in tough situations" Shiro cut him off, "Kogane has the potential to take on a tough situation with a cool head and make rational decisions when needed. As his leader, I can confirm that he only loses his temper rarely, and only in specific situations. Situations often caused by fellow soldiers looking down upon him as less than equal." 

"I see... Well Yes, Keith you are indeed a good fighter from what I've heard" the headmaster mumbled as he folded his arms over his chest. 

"I think it would be a nice change of pace for him to join me on this mission. It will help him learn to control his temper even in rough situations. Therefore... I'd like to request Keith Kogane assist me on the Altean mission" Shiro finished. His eyes were glued on the headmaster. His voice and tone were so matter-of-factly. The silence had now filled the room again. Keith's eyes were still staring at Shiro widely with surprise and confusion. It was clear that Shiro had planned this, simply by the way he spoke and the things he said.

"Very well. I'll allow Keith Kogane to assist you on your mission. But don't make me regret this decision" The headmaster sighed. 

"What" Keith looked over at the headmaster, in shock.

"Of course not, sir. Thank you" Shiro bowed slightly and eyed Keith to follow him out. Keith stood there for a moment, looking from the headmaster to Shiro, before following Shiro out. Keith had by no means expected the situation to turn out like that. Keith slightly ran to keep up with Shiro as they walked down the hallway again. As soon as the doors to the headmaster's office could be heard closing, Keith stopped.

"What mission?!" Keith growled after Shiro. The sudden growl caused Shiro to stop and turn to look at Keith. Keith did not look happy at all.

"You don't sound very thankful with that tone. I just got you off the hook" Shiro smiled a slight smile.

"When were you going to tell me you were going on a mission?!" Keith shook his head. 

"Eventually I guess..." Shiro frowned and now fully turned to look at Keith.

"When are you leaving? and for how long?? " Keith whimpered.

"You mean, when are WE leaving. You're coming with me. Tomorrow. The mission is gonna take a few months" Shiro smiled, clearly proud of himself for saving Keith from being expelled. 

"T-Tomorrow?... You weren't going to tell me that?" Keith whimpered, sadder this time.

"Of course I was... I could have told you tonight" Shiro chuckled and rubbed his neck quickly. 

"The night before you were supposed to leave?!" Keith growled once again and stepped closer to Shiro, "You wanted to tell me you were gonna leave for a few months, the evening before leaving?!"

"Keith..." Shiro sighed and stepped closer to Keith. He reached his hand towards Keith's shoulder, but Keith quickly smacked it away and stepped back.

"You are supposed to tell people before you leave, so they have time to get used to the idea of not having you around anymore!! You give them a fair warning before you break their heart!" Keith growled. He was clearly angry. This champion was the only person Keith trusted, and now he just felt betrayed. He felt hurt and angry, but he was not about to start a fight with Shiro in public. He pushed by Shiro and walked away from the champion. 

"Keith!" Shiro called after him but to no avail. Keith was already out of sight. Shiro let out a soft sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

 

**\-------------------------------------------**

 

Arriving back at his room, Keith threw his bag on his bed. By now more anger had built up inside him. He was angry at Shiro, but he was not sure why. They were not dating, and he did not love Shiro. But he had trusted Shiro, and he cared a lot about Shiro. He thought he would have been the first to know if Shiro were to leave, but apparently not. Keith sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hand. He felt stupid. Every day for the last 2 years had been spent with Shiro almost constantly. It made it so much harder to believe that Shiro did not care enough about him to tell him about this mission beforehand.

A buzz sounded from Keith's bag at that moment. He sighed to let from aggression out and opened his bag. He grabbed his phone and checked the text on his phone. It was a text from Shiro.

 

_"I still want you to join me on this mission if you want._   
_Please? We're leaving tomorrow at 9._   
_Be sure to pack what you need."_

 

Keith took a deep breathe and read the text through 3 times, before responding with a simple "ok" text. Cold and to the point. Then, with a sigh, and clear aggression still in his body, he started packing what he needed for a few months of travel with Shiro. Keith still had no idea where they were going nor what they were doing, but he had a job to do. The headmaster had allowed him to join Shiro on the mission so he could work on himself and his temper. Which he now fully intended to do. He told himself that he would not let Shiro distract him during the next few months. In any way. He told himself that he was gonna show everyone that he knew exactly how to control his temper when needed to. He was prepared to prove everyone wrong. And with those thoughts in head and those promises made, he packed all the stuff he needed and went to bed early.


End file.
